Wishes, Angel Gifts, and Tiny Kisses
by deans-girl67
Summary: John met Castiel in Heaven before Castiel met the boys. He tell Castiel he would like Dean to have a happy childhood. What happens when Castiel decides to make his wish real? Daddy!/Awesome! Sam and Castiel Cute!/Baby!/Deaged!Dean
1. Secrets Revealed and Wishes Granted

Wishes, Angel Gifts, and Tiny Kisses

**A/N: Not gonna be my best work. First de-aging story, please review and tell me what you think. Lots of cute, fluffy, love and very cute baby!Dean. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to comment and tell me.**

Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed and Wishes Granted

Castiel never dreamt of the day he'd meet John Winchester's sons. But apparently, he pulled his oldest out of Hell. He never told the boys about knowing their father, but Castiel had remembered something about Dean. Though Sam was clearly John's favorite, John never seemed to keep quiet about Dean when he was a baby. He also remembered John's deepest wish.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey Castiel. What's up?" John asked as he leaned back on the bench lazily._

"_Hello, John. Nothing, that I know of." Castiel said, taking a spot next to John on the bench. Castiel sat stiffly. John laughed._

"_You remind me of my oldest son, Dean. He used to sit like that when he was a kid, trying to look 'grown-up and important' as he put it. But he was the absolute most active baby. I'll bet he's still as ADHD as he was then."_

"_I'd love to meet Samuel and Dean one day. They seem like such good people."_

"_They are. Sam's a real good kid. Innocent, sweet, a little soft. Dean is more of a hard ass soldier who refuses to show any weakness unless he's alone. Not one to be fussed over or taken care of. But, you bet he was the cutest baby. Chubby cheeks, a head full of thick blonde hair, and the most beautiful bright emerald green eyes. I wish he could have had a good childhood. I wish I could take it back and give him what he deserves."_

_Castiel had heard about Dean as a baby a million times, but it was the first time he'd heard John wish to give Dean a good childhood._

_-_END OF FLASHBACK-

Castiel never stopped thinking about John's wish, and after he met Dean, he understood why John wanted it for him. Dean was a hard ass. But, fortunately, now that Castiel had been around awhile, Dean eased up. Well, now Castiel had a little plan he was going to make a reality. He called it Operation: Wish Granter. And he was about to grant one hell of a wish. He popped into the dusty motel room Sam and Dean were occupying at the moment. Dean was sharpening a knife and Sam was tapping away on his laptop.

"Hello, Sam. Hiya, Dean." Castiel said, giving Dean a sweet smile.

"Um, hey Cass. Is there a reason you're all of a sudden saying hiya and smiling at me all weird?" Dean asked.

"Dean, Sam, if I tell you a secret, will you get angry?"

"No."

"I know your father, John. God thought he belonged in Heaven. And he has I wish that I want to fulfill for him, as well as to satisfy my curiosity."

"Castiel! You knew our dad wasn't in eternal torture and didn't tell us? You are one twisted son of a bitch!"

"You said you would not get angry."

"Yeah? Well, I am! You have no right to-"

Dean was caught off guard by Castiel gently putting something in his mouth and comforting him. Castiel was hugging him, telling him it was okay, that he didn't need to worry. His eyes were kind and warm. Dean still hadn't figured out what Castiel had put in his mouth until Sam started laughing.

"D-Dean t-there's a _**pacifier**_ in y-your mouth!" Sam exclaimed through laughs.

Dean spit it out quickly and turned crimson before running to the bathroom and vigorously brushing his teeth. Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"Sam, I thought humans liked pacifiers." Castiel said.

"Well, um, usually babies use pacifiers, not adults. To my knowledge, Dean never even sucked on a pacifier." Sam said.

Dean returned from the bathroom, glaring at Sam and Castiel.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Cass?" Dean asked, sitting on his bed and throwing the light blue pacifier at Castiel.

"Pacifiers soothe. I figured with all the yelling you were doing, you needed some comfort. You were upset." Castiel said.

"Well it didn't soothe me! You can't just shove pacifiers into grown men's mouths."

"It's okay, Dean. Calm down."

"What with you and treating like I'm two? And why do you even have a pacifier in your pocket?"

"It's part of my plan."

"What plan?"

"_**This**_ plan."

Castiel touched his fingertips to Sam and Dean's temples. Dean felt a tingling sensation throughout his body, then numbness before he blacked out. Sam had blacked out on the spot. Sam's head was spinning as he sat up, rubbing his head and blinking rapidly. He was in a strange place. A little, organized room with light blue and green walls, light green carpet, white furniture, and a teddy bear theme. Sam looked down at himself.

'_Nope. Still a 6'4 giant.' _Sam thought.

He searched around frantically for Dean and Castiel. He found Castiel sitting in a white wicker rocking chair, rocking something bundled in a light green blanket. Sam stood in front of him.

"Castiel, where's Dean? I can't find him! Please tell me you know where he is! I'm freakin' out!" Sam exclaimed.

He heard a frightened cry come from the blanket wrapped thing. Then, all he heard were sobs. Castiel took a few minutes to comfort the bundle, whispering, singing, and rocking it until it went back to sleep. Castiel gave Sam a shame on you glance. Sam frowned.

"Is that-" Sam started, too baffled to say much else.

"Is this your big brother? Yes, this is Dean. And you need to keep your voice down, you're frightening him. He's trying to sleep." Castiel said.

"Why? Why would you do this?"

"Because it is your father's wish for Dean to have a happy childhood."

"How- How old is he?"

"Just barely old enough to sit up with support, so about 4 months old."

"4 _**months**_ old? Why so young?"

"Because _I_ wanted him to be that young. Go explore the house. I'll take care of Dean. He should wake up to eat soon."

"What do you mean eat? Like you're gonna feed him a bottle?"

"Have you ever known a baby to eat any other way?"

"Well, uh, no, I guess. I don't know crap about taking care of babies."

"Sam, no foul language. I do not want Dean to pick up on it."

Sam shook his head. He could not believe that was his brother. He reached out to touch the small child, but Castiel stopped him.

"Sam, would you like to hold him?" Castiel asked.

"I-He's so small…I don't want to hurt him or drop him." Sam said.

"Sam, here. I promise, it's okay to hold him. He needs to know you, too."

Castiel handed Dean to Sam, making sure he supported his head. Dean was still fast asleep, and when he hit Sam's arms, he snuggled into Sam's chest. Sam smiled and pulled back the blanket just a little so he could see Dean's face. Sam smiled more when Dean gripped his index finger and wouldn't let go. He just couldn't believe how tiny and helpless Dean looked. Sam actually thought he might like the whole 'big brother' thing. Sam couldn't wait for Dean to wake up so he could see what color his eyes were. Castiel smiled at Sam's new relationship with the small baby that was Dean Winchester. Castiel walked downstairs to make Dean a bottle for when he woke up. He wanted to give Sam time with his big, now baby, brother. Sam anxiously awaited his brother's awakening. It wasn't till 30 minutes later, Dean decided to show his large, innocent, emerald eyes to the world. Sam smiled and kissed Dean's tiny nose. Dean giggled cutely and gurgled. Sam laughed. He'd never thought he'd hear his brother gurgle, but to him, senseless baby noises had never been cuter.

"Hiya, Dean." Sam cooed.

Dean rubbed his eyes and tried not to go back to sleep. He then looked down at his little body, and his eyes widened in shock. Dean opened his mouth to ask about what was going on, but his eyes brimmed with tears and he started wailing. Dean quickly went to cover his mouth, but his stupid hands wouldn't do what he wanted. He looked up at Sam, who was now tickling him under the chin and cooing at him to comfort him.

"Oh, Dean what's wrong, buddy? Are you hungry? Castiel's making you a bottle. You want a bottle?" Sam asked.

'_Excuse me? Do I look like a one year old to you? I don't drink bottles!' _Dean thought. He became angry when he realized whatever his adult mind thought or told his body to do, it wasn't listening.

Castiel came in a short time later with a bottle of warm formula. He handed it to Sam who stuck the bottle in Dean's mouth. Dean suckled the bottle happily, looking up at Sam and Castiel. Sam wondered about what he was going to do with Dean to keep him entertained. He burped Dean and started cradling him again. Dean was smiling and giggling as Sam played with him.

"You're a good boy, huh, Dean? You're a cute little baby!" Sam cooed.

Dean giggled and touched Sam's face. Of course, Dean's developing mind didn't understand, but he knew it was positive. Sam hugged Dean to his chest.

"It's looks like you've got Dean under control. I have some business to attend to in Heaven. I'll be back soon. Bye-bye, Dean." Castiel said, kissing Dean on the forehead. Dean extended his tiny arms to Castiel, but he had disappeared.

"Okay, Dean. Let's find something to do." Sam said, carrying Dean downstairs.


	2. Daycare for Dean and an Lesson Learned

Chapter 2: Daycare for Dean and a Very Unusual Learning Experience for Sam

Sam wasn't sure what to do with Dean. He had no idea on how to take care of a baby who couldn't even sit up without support. He propped Dean up with some pillows on the floor and handed him a rattle from one of the shelves. Dean giggled and shook it.

"Huh. I guess you like that." Sam said.

Dean looked up at Sam curiously. He reached out to tap Sam's face lightly with the rattle. Sam grabbed the rattle and hid it behind his back. Dean's lip wobbled and his eyes brimmed with tears. Sam gave it back to Dean, who smiled and started giggling again. Sam smiled back and tickled Dean.

"Since you can't talk back or kill me for saying this, you are the cutest baby ever. I love you. Not only that, but I like taking care of you. " Sam said.

'_Sam, when did you become such a chick? And I'm not cute, and I'm defiantly not a baby! Stop talking to me like I'm 2!' _Dean thought.

Instead of that coming out his mouth, he gurgled and smiled at Sam, who was now playing peek-a-boo with him. He shook the rattle, and Sam took it and hid it behind his back again. His lip quivered and tears started rolling down his tiny, chubby cheeks. He started to whimper, and Sam gave him the rattle back. He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away Dean's tears. Dean reached for Sam, but ended up with a handful of his long, dark hair. Sam braced himself for the pulling, but Dean let it go and returned to playing with the rattle. Sam smiled and kissed Dean's forehead. He picked him up and cradled him. Dean put his tiny hand on Sam's chest and moved it around, feeling Sam. Sam was kind of startled at first, then he realized Dean had no idea what he was doing. Dean seemed to be looking for a certain spot. He placed his hand right over Sam's left nipple. Dean started sucking on Sam, and Sam got a little freaked out. Dean started to cry, and Sam was so…guilt ridden for some reason. Like he couldn't satisfy Dean's needs. Sam guessed Dean was hungry and made him a bottle. Dean drank it down and Sam burped him. His eyes started to droop closed and he fell asleep.

"Night-Night, Deanie. I love you." Sam whispered, laying Dean in his little white crib and wrapping him in a little blanket.

Sam walked out of the room and into another room that had a computer. He needed to find out more about Dean and his development and such. He pulled up a few pages. He learned about why Dean was suckling him earlier, (Dean simply thought that he would get something, not uncommon, but Sam still found it strange that Dean sorta thought Sam was his mother.) He found out a lot about how 4 month olds acted, about how they played, and what usually fascinated them. Sam shut down the computer and sighed. He had a lot to learn. And he'd only been in the field for two hours. Dean's adult mind was still awake, and he was processing all the information from the past few hours.

'_I cry over stupid things, I was playing with a rattle, I thought Sam was funny, I drank two bottles, I was giggling. What the hell is wrong with me? Does this have something to do with that whole act Cass put on earlier? The whole pacifier-treat me like a two year old-act like my mom thing? Maybe Sam's right. Maybe I am a baby. And- oh, shit. I totally felt him up earlier. He'll never let me live it down.'_ Dean thought.

Dean was so absorbed his thoughts, he didn't notice his body start to wake up. He once again opened his mouth to ask about what was going in, but he just started wailing. Sam busted through the door and scooped him up.

"Hey, buddy. It's alright, baby boy. What's the matter?" Sam asked, patting Dean's bottom, feeling for wetness. Sam could feel the wetness and laid Dean on the changing table. Dean was still bawling and Sam grabbed the light blue pacifier off the shelf and stuck it in Dean's mouth. Dean relaxed and let Sam change and powder him. He kicked his tiny feet and stared at Sam with pure innocent amazement in his eyes.

"Alright, Dean, let's go get you something to play with. Besides your cute little toes." Sam said, picking Dean up. Dean cuddled into Sam again.

Sam took him back downstairs and sat him in a bouncer and watched Dean giggle at the little objects hanging overhead. Dean had spit out the pacifier, now he took to sucking on his fist and looking around the room. Suddenly, Dean became very cranky. He started crying and wailing and screaming with all he had. Sam tried giving him the pacifier, feeding him, playing with him, even singing to him. Nothing worked. He patted his back gently.

"Come on, buddy. Please stop crying. Awwww, why are you crying, baby?" Sam asked, continuing to pat Dean's back.

Sam finally figured out why Dean was crying. Dean had burped and spit-up. Sam was pretty grossed out. Now he had baby spit-up all over his back. Dan was smiling and giggling again.

"At least you stopped crying. I really don't like it when you cry." Sam said.


	3. Bath and Bed for Baby

Bath and Bed for Baby

Sam was starting to wonder if Dean was this cute the first time around. All he did was giggle, smile, and act like the cutest damn thing ever. In fact, Dean was gurgling and playing with his feet right now. Sam looked at the clock. It was 7:30 P.M. Almost time for Dean's nighttime bottle, a bath, and bed. Dean didn't seem to be hungry at the current moment, though. He was way too entertained with his tiny toes. Sam smiled and picked him up.

"Hey, Dean-o. I bet you're getting hungry, huh?" Sam asked, tickling Dean under his chin.

Dean just giggled and reached for Sam's face. Sam handed Dean his favorite rattle, which Dean took and shook. Dean smiled and shook it some more.

"I don't know what's with you and that thing, but if it keeps you from puking on me again, I'm good with it." Sam said, making Dean a bottle.

Dean frowned deeply. His lip wobbled and his eyes brimmed with tears. He let out a wail. Sam started singing and Dean cried louder, and started feeling Sam's chest again. He began sucking on him and then started wailing again, not getting what he wanted. Sam sighed. He once again had that pang of guilt for not being able to satisfy Dean's needs. Sam hurried up with the bottle and put it in Dean's open mouth. Dean started sucking on it happily. Sam smiled and swayed a bit to keep Dean calm. He made sure to burp Dean halfway through the bottle, and then again at the end. Dean spit up a little, but not enough to miss the burp cloth. When Dean was completely done, Sam carried him to the bathroom for a bath. Sam was grateful for the baby tub, it made it so much easier. He ran the water and checked the temperature on his wrist. Sam started taking off Dean's diaper, which was a difficult task, due to all the kicking Dean was doing.

'_WTF? Sam what the hell are you doing? You had better put something on me to cover me up or I swear-' _Dean thought.

_**SPLASH!**_

Sam was setting Dean in the lukewarm water and starting to bathe him. Dean formed his little mouth into a pout, showing he didn't like the bath.

"Sorry, buddy, but you reek. And it's probably from spitting up all over me." Sam said, rubbing baby soup over Dean, who giggled when he saw Sam's gigantic hand.

"Ahh, so you think my hand is funny? Or do you just like it because it's bigger than your head?" Sam asked, rinsing Dean off.

Dean touched Sam's hand with a tiny fist, and Sam uncurled it and put their palms together. Sam's hands were 10 times as big as Dean's. Dean was starting to fall asleep when Sam got him out of the bath and wrapped him in a towel. He carried him to the nursery and laid him on the changing table, grabbing a diaper, powder, lotion, and a footed sleeper. He dressed Dean quickly and wrapped him in a blue blanket. Dean let out a little yawn and snuggled into Sam's chest.

"Alright, baby boy, it's time to go to sleep." Sam whispered.

Dean yawned again and snuggled closer to Sam. His eyes started to shut and soon, he was making cute little snoring noises. Sam gently laid him in his crib, making sure Dean was still covered with the blanket. He turned off the light and walked out the door, keeping it open a little. Sam smiled and thought about how cute Dean was. Sam was actually so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Castiel pop in.

"Hello, Sam. Is Dean already in bed?" Castiel asked.

"Oh, hey Cass. Yeah, Dean's in bed. I gave him a bath and laid him down just a few minutes ago." Sam said.

"I hope he did not give you any trouble."

"None at all. He's an angel. And cute as a button."

"Buttons are cute?"

"It's a figure of speech. It means he's adorable."

"He _**is**_ cute. John was right; Dean's the most adorable baby."

"Yep. I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed. Night."

"Goodnight, Sam."

Sam walked upstairs and crashed in one of the bedrooms. Castiel quietly walked into Dean's nursery and gave Dean a kiss on his forehead. Dean wiggled a little and just as Castiel got worried that Dean would wake up, Dean stopped moving and started making sucking motions with his mouth. Castiel giggled and walked out, leaving Dean to dream about whatever babies dream about.


	4. Shopping With a sick Baby

Shopping With A Sick Baby

**A/N: I know. I've gotten really wrapped up in school and other stories and ugh, it's SO overwhelming sometimes. But I hope everyone enjoys my new chapter!**

**One week later…**

Sam was starting to wonder if bad luck followed Dean even as a baby. Dean caught a cold and now he was cranky all the time. His little nose was red, he was congested, and had a fever. Sam just felt so bad for his baby brother. Now, he had to do the shopping and Castiel was off somewhere, so that left him with Dean. He had to take a sick, cranky, crying, four month old, baby to the store and do the grocery shopping. This was going to be interesting. Sam started to dress Dean as warmly as possible, being as it was less than 35 degrees outside. Dean started whining about it, so Sam started to sing and whisper to the wiggling baby.

"Shhhh, hush baby boy. I'm almost done." Sam whispered.

Dean was now dressed in soft sweatpants, a long sleeve tee-shirt, fuzzy socks, a jacket, and to top it off, a little pink, blue, and white beanie cap. Sam buckled him into the carrier and wrapped a small baby blanket around him. Dean stretched out to get comfortable, and soon fell asleep. Sam let out a sigh of relief and picked up the carrier. He carried Dean to the car and buckled him in the back. Sam got in front and drove to the supermarket. He took Dean out and hooked him on the basket over the child's seat. Dean started to stir and woke up.

"Hey, buddy. We're just going shopping real quick. I'm gonna get you some of that baby food you like so much." Sam said.

Dean whimpered then reached for Sam's face. Sam gladly let him touch his face and tweaked Dean's little nose. Dean actually gave a smile and giggled. Sam went into the store to start shopping so he could get done quickly and get Dean out of the cold. Dean looked glad to be so bundled up, because he was curling into the blanket. Sam hurried with the shopping and went to the checkout. The cashier started to play with Dean and Dean started to cry.

"Sorry! I guess I scared the little guy." She said.

"It's alright. He's got a cold, so he's a little cranky." Sam replied.

Sam walked out to the car, surprised it went that well. Dean was sucking on his fist and looking around, trying to find something to focus on. Sam sighed, making the baby frown deeply. Sam smiled and tickled Dean, who still frowned. Sam hoped Dean got over this cold soon, because he was starting to miss the happy, giggly, baby who would play and suck on him and babble senselessly. Sam gave Dean his pacifier. He hooked Dean in and got in front. He smiled when he got in.

'_Wishes, angel gifts and tiny kisses. Hmmmmm…Maybe they aren't so bad after all.'_ Sam thought.


End file.
